Infinitas Razones
by Annie Yue
Summary: Se dice que aquel amor inexplicable es el que perdura más en el tiempo, y Hinato estaba dispuesto a ponerlo a prueba. Cada momento y situación que lo empujaron a pararse frente a los brillantes ojos azules de Naruko se reducían a una simple explicación: él la amaba por infinitas razones... Y sus amigos no tenían motivos para disfrutar de su martirio al hacerselo saber. GenderBender


Mi amigo secreto es Yusha.

Si tengo algo importante que decir aquí es lo siento. Las excusas a veces empeoran las cosas, pero si interesa lo que pasó fue que tenía Hotmail y el jodido email no se podía abrir. Los de la página creyeron que lo estaba jaqueando o lo que sea, por lo que lo cerraron, y por ende, falló mi cuenta en Fanfiction. Ha sido un show, pero al fin lo arreglé. Me siento mal por esto Yusha, espero puedas perdonarme. De corazón espero tengas un año 2015 increíble :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**POR INFINITAS RAZONES**

.

"_Ese amor que nace súbitamente y sin explicación alguna, es el más difícil de extinguir" (__La Bruyère)_

.

.

—Tienes que ayudarme, en serio.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero mis métodos no son ortodoxos y tienden a ser bastantes persuasivos; injustos… para ti.

—Sakumo-san, estoy cansado. Llevo amándola años, yo… yo creí que después de la guerra las cosas sucederían por sí solas, pero nada ha pasado aún. Ayúdame.

Aunque debía revisar dos expedientes más antes de las tres (le quedaban veinte minutos) y limpiar unas agujas, Sakumo hizo al lado su trabajo y giró sobre su silla, topándose con los brillantes ojos del heredero Hyuuga. Si fuese más como Inoichi, egocéntrico y altanero, quizás la petición habría tomado un rumbo más sarcástico; uno con la finalidad de fastidiar, pero no, era Hinato, ¿Cómo mofarse a costa de ese muchacho?

—Vale, hablaré con Naruko cuando vuelva de la misión. Sasuki-san me dijo que llegaban a media tarde hoy.

—¿D-De verdad? Muchísimas gracias, Sakumo-san.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme simplemente por mi nombre, Hinato. Somos amigos desde hace años —le reprendió mientras dirigía sus poderosos ojos verdes sobre los blancos de su amigo. Le sonrió —. Ya, relájate. Todo saldrá bien.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Siempre estás nervioso.

Hinato se mordió el labio, apenas levantando la mirada hacía Sakumo. Hubiese deseado ser más como él, obstinado y brillante, o quizás tan atractivo como él… ¿Quién diría que el cabello rosa sería tan llamativo para todas las chicas de Konoha? Se abochornó.

—Ve a casa y prepárate para la noche. Duerme, come… ¡Y deja esos dedos tranquilos! —Sakumo separó los índices de muchacho y bufó —, así está mejor. Lo tuyo se hará crónico si no comienzas a salir con Naruko pronto.

—¡Sakumo-san…!

—¡Que me llames sólo por mi nombre, joder!

Hinato yacía en el limbo de la indecisión a eso del mediodía, cuando dejó el hospital porque Sakumo era requerido en pabellón. No sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera cómo hablar. Pensaba en Naruko y era como si un viento fresco se llevara parte de su integridad y competencia. La amaba, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro, _la amaba._

Pensaba en los brillantes ojos azules y no podía no levantar la mirada al cielo, con la ingenua —pero tierna —esperanza de que el reflejo más azul en una atmósfera incomprendida le diera lo que sus ojos desde retoño añoraban: Naruko. Se apenó al hallarse a sí mismo sonriendo por algo tan ridículo como los ojos de ella.

Siempre se preguntó que vio ella en Sakumo, cuando a los trece años le profesaba un amor eterno. De verdad sintió que su pecho se fragmentaba al verla tan ilusionada con su compañero de equipo, y más triste era ver que sus ojos eran más bonitos cuando él estaba cerca, y apenas había notado su presencia en el resto del tiempo que abarcaba una historia ficticia dentro de su corazón. "Quizás deba ser más rudo, como él", pensó una vez cuando los vio partir a una misión, "O más seguro de mí…". Desistió. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Sakumo estaba enamorado de Sasuki desde siempre, incluso cuando ella desertó la aldea la siguió queriendo. Su amigo había sufrido mucho más que él, fin de la discusión y la autocompasión.

Volvió a casa como una sombra. Estaba fatigado, vaya uno a saber por qué, pero quizás se debía al presentimiento cada vez más acentuado de que ese sería el día en el que al fin sele declararía a Naruko. Faltaban dos noches para Navidad… e incluso le tenía un regalo.

Vio a su hermano menor en el campo de entrenamiento y le saludó en la distancia, notando la abismal semejanza que tenía con Nejii. Cómo deseaba que su prima no hubiese perecido en la guerra… estaría tan feliz ahora que todo era paz en el Konoha.

Almorzó y después se fue a leer unos pergaminos, proponiéndose dormir apenas terminara de leerlos. Los nervios le estaban comenzando a jugar chueco y le hacían querer arrepentirse de ver a Naruko… bueno, no de verla, sino de confesársele. Debía calmarse… solo se le iba a declarar, no era gran cosa, y Sakumo le iba a ayudar. De verdad necesitaba dormir.

…Pero le costó mucho. Se giró sobre el futón tantas veces que deformó la almohada. La cabeza le daba vueltas por las tantas recreaciones que había hecho de la situación, incluso se imaginó un beso, ¡Un beso!, las mejillas le ardían y poco faltaba para que comenzara a darle fiebre. Se quedó dormido con la imagen de Naruko sonrojada, como si en verdad ella pudiese ponerse así por él…

—Hey, Hinato, despierta ya.

—¿Qué…?

Abrió los ojos y apenas reconoció la silueta de Sakumo detrás de la mesa de café en su habitación, de espalda a la ventana. La luz crepuscular del sol le dio directo en los ojos y lo obligaron a cerrarlos con fuerza, sensible a la luz.

—Sí que duerme…

—Quizás no me escuchó.

Había alguien más ahí, ¡¿Naruko?!

Hinato se sentó en un fragmento de segundo, con el corazón golpeándole tan fuerte que por un segundo le dejó sordo. Al otro lado de la mesita, a la izquierda de Sakumo, un joven chico le levantó la mano, sonriente.

—Buenas —dijo, achinando los ojos al hablar —. Hasta que despertaste.

—¿Inoichi-kun? —Hinato estaba aturdido, ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Traje a Ino para que te ayudara, ya sabe todo —contestó Sakumo, apoyándose contra la ventana detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—Oh no, hombre, qué no te de pena —Inoichi se apoyó en la mesa con ambos codos y aproximó su cuerpo hacia el centro, cómo si temiera que alguien más oyera su conspiración —. Te he traído algo para que le lleves a esa Zorra.

—Creo que acordamos no seguir llamando a Naruko así, Ino —Sakumo reprendió al rubio y éste rió, incómodo —. No porque lleve al Kyubi dentro nos seguiremos mofando.

—Eres injusto, frentón. —contradijo él —. Tú siempre le dices que es una zorra.

—Yo soy yo, y Naruko es… Naruko. Me reservo el derecho de antigüedad.

Habrían entrado a discutir, pero Hinato se levantó del futón y llamó su atención. Ambos chicos le invitaron con la mano a sentarse y éste, aun perplejo por la repentina aparición Inoichi, se acomodó como pudo, justo enfrente a al rubio.

—Ten —le dijo, pasando a través de la mesa un pequeño pero delicado ramo de flores. Eran lirios naranjos —. Ya sabes que mi familia tiene una floristería, y como somos amigos, y porque quiero que al fin tú y Naruko sean pareja, este arreglo va por mi cuenta.

—Ino-kun… son preciosas.

—¿verdad que sí? Las hice yo mismo, y no me avergüenzo de decirlo je, je.

—¿Qué otra opción te quedaba? Tu mamá siempre quiso una niña —Sakumo no evitó reír —. Inoichi, rey de las mariposas.

—Eres un desgraciado, ¡Yo al menos no tengo el pelo color pastel!

—Color fresa, infeliz, _¡Fresa!_

Hinato calmó a ambos varones y les invitó a tomar algo de té en el jardín de la casa. Increíble fue que los dos se contentaron más con los pastelillos que con la bebida en sí.

—Ah, sí, hablé con Naruko —dijo de pronto Sakumo, como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras Hinato lo miraba enrojecido hasta las orejas —. Le dije que estuve contigo en la mañana y que podrían juntarse a comer ramen a eso de las ocho, ¿Genial, no?

—¿A las ocho? ¿Pero qué hora es ahora? —la urgente necesidad de chocar sus dedos índices entre sí hizo que Hinato se hiperventilara. El aliento se le escapaba más por la rápida respiración que por el frío mismo.

—Es temprano, solo son las siete —informó Inoichi, bebiendo más —. Ah no, son las siete con quince. Aun te queda tiempo, ¿Ves?

—Pero, pero yo…

—Mira, si te lo decía antes te desmayabas —Sakumo puso un semblante severo e Inoichi también —. Ve a tu cuarto, abrígate y lávate esa cara, pareciera que acabas de tener una insolación.

—Ah, y asegúrate de lavarte muy bien los dientes. No hay nada peor que un beso con aliento a diantres.

—¡Ino-kun! —Hinato, alarmado y sin saber por dónde empezar lo miró angustiado. Una mirada del rubio bastó para serenarlo.

—Hoy es tu día, guapetón. No lo eches a perder.

Es cierto que Sakumo le advirtió que sus métodos no eran los mejores, pero creyó —ingenuo, nuevamente —, que habría más anticipación en esto, un plan o lo que fuera. Ahora mismo se sentía como un conejo puesto ante un león… o más bien dos leones: Sakumo e Inoichi.

De acuerdo, este era el momento por el que tanto había esperado, el que tanto había ansiado. Se obligó a relajarse después de mojarse la cara y suspiró, preparado a salir y hacerle cara a la mujer que amaba. Tomó la chaqueta, el regalo que le tenía y las flores que Ino le había traído… ¿Y cómo rayos se las iba a entregar? La simple idea lo mató de vergüenza. Salió al encuentro de sus dos amigos, quienes lo esperaban en la entrada ya abrigados, y se encaminó junto con ellos al centro de Konoha.

—Mi papá me dijo que fuera temprano a casa, ya sabes, por las fechas navideñas… en serio preferiría que no fuese así.

—¿Pasará Sai la navidad contigo y tu familia?

—Yep, a mi papá le cae bien. Mi mamá dice algo así como: "robarás a mi dulce bebé"… es desesperante, te lo juro. Hubiese preferido que mamá hubiese sido shinobi en vez de papá… creo que esté mundo está al revés o lo que sea.

—Si, a veces también lo creo.

Sakumo e Inocichi iban enfrascados en una conversación a la que Hinato apenas le seguía el hilo. Iba perdido en sus propias ideas y tormentos, y la principal era debido a la flor en su mano izquierda… si casi parecía que se burlaba de él con sus colores estridentes y poco frecuentes. Dios, la flor era igual a Naruko… ¿Acaso ella se reiría de él también? El frío glaciar del crepúsculo no era nada debido al infierno que él tenía dentro.

—¡…Qué no quiero' ttebayo!

—¿Mmm? Bah, miren, ¿Si no es el diablo en persona? —Inoichi se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, mirando traviesamente a Hinato. Vio maldad en esos ojos —. ¡Hey, preciosura! ¿Qué mis ojos no ven a las chicas más lindas de toda Konoha? —gritó hacia el frente. Las tres jóvenes lo miraron.

—¡Oh, Hola! —Naruko los reconoció y dejó atrás a Sai y a Sasuki, llegando hasta los muchachos —. Venía hablando con la tarada de Sasuki, y dijo que no quiere ramen' ttebayo, ¿Quién no quiere comer esa cosita tan rica con este frío? ¡Anda, dile Sakumo-kun!

Sasuki se plantó detrás de ella, con la boca cubierta por una bufanda larga. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era el largo cabello azabache colgando en una coleta larga y sus dos afilados ojos negros, los que miraron a Naruko con la más vil y pura indiferencia. Sai, al lado de Inocihi ya, sólo sonrió con esa particular mueca distante y conformista.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga, eh? Tú eres el adicto a ese plato, no yo.

—Pero ella dijo que no iba a ir a comer ramen con nosotros —Naruko ni se molestó en esconder su angustia —. ¡Y yo quiero ramen' ttebayo!

—Y comerás ramen, tranquila —cuando Sakumo dijo eso Naruko mostró una radiante sonrisa —… pero sin nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —y parecía una tonta aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Inoichi río.

—Pues lo siento lindura, pero yo ya voy tarde a casa y no puedo ir a comer contigo. ¿Vamos Sai? Mis padres nos esperan para cenar, ¡Adiós!

—Si, ya voy. Nos vemos mañana Naruko-kun, buenas noches.

Sakumo se despidió de ellos mientras una muy entristecida Naruko los veía partir. Les movió su manito en la distancia, pero la pareja ya ni atención le prestaba.

—Y de verdad se fueron… son malos —lloriqueó. Los ojos azules le brillaban de la pena.

—Y ahora nos vamos nosotros —suspiró cansinamente Sakumo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos —. Tengo que hacer unas compras antes de que cierren las tiendas, ¿Vienes conmigo Sasuki-chan?

—Aá —respondió escuetamente la muchacha, dándole una última mirada a Hinato y después a Naruko —. Te espero mañana para entrenar, tonta.

—¡¿Me dejarán sola…?!

—Claro que no, bestia —Sakumo la tomó por los hombros y la paró enfrente de Hinato —, ¿Ves? Hinato irá contigo por esta noche, ¿Qué mejor?

Las orejas le estaban ardiendo y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Dios, los ojos curiosos y perspicaces de Naruko lo estaban observando tan fijamente que creyó que le leía el pensamiento, no sabía dónde mirar, ¡Qué alguien lo ayudara!

—¡Nosotros nos vamos entonces! —Se despidió Sakumo, tomando a Sasuki por la espalda y llevándosela consigo —. ¡Nos hablamos!

Ellos doblaron en la esquina más próxima ante la atenta mirada de Naruko y Hinato, quienes se quedaron helados viéndolos partir. Ninguno se movió.

—¿No fue algo cruel de tu parte? —preguntó Sasuki una vez alejados.

—¿Preocupada?

Ella bufó y ladeó la sonrisa.

—Ni hablar —contestó, dando un salto y comenzando a correr por los tejados. Desde arriba apenas logró diferenciar las coletas de la rubia en la distancia —. Hm, ya era hora de que alguien le diera un empujón.

—¿Para qué estamos los amigos, no? —Sakumo la miró desafiante y la adelantó, dejando atrás todo lo relevante con Naruko.

La brisa heló las mejillas de Naruko, quien seguía de espaldas a Hinato. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Lo más probable era que buscara palabras amables para deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible y no supiera cómo decírselo. Se sentía pésimo, ¿Cómo Sakumo le había hecho eso? La mano le temblaba y juraba que no había persona más tonta que él en ese mismo instante.

Fue justo con esa idea que Naruko se giró. Las cejas estaban reunidas entre sí, pero no en una mueca de enojo, sino de berrinche. Ella infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Son unos idiotas —refunfuñó, pateando la nieve a sus pies —. Les dije que yo invitaba' ttebayo… junté el dinero para comer con ellos en navidad.

La frase le dio algo de pena a Hinato. Lo que Naruko quería era comer ramen con todos sus amigos por navidad y pudo notarlo en su mirada. Ella alzó su vista azul y separó sus brazos, poniéndolos en los costados.

—¡Pues ellos se lo pierden! —chilló, agarrando a Hinato por el codo y arrastrándolo detrás de ella —. No te preocupes por nada, pagaré todos los platos que quieras, así que vayamos a comer tú y yo.

Desde atrás él la miraba perplejo, viendo como las dos coletas de la chica se mecían con los rápidos pasos que Naruko daba. Aun no le había dicho ni la más mínima palabra, ni siquiera cuando se toparon en el camino. ¿Cómo debería empezar…?

—¿Na-Naruko-chan…?

—Sakumo es un tonto, el peor de todos, ¿Cómo me hace esto' ttebayo? —ella no lo había escuchado, o si lo hizo poco le importó. Siguió con su monólogo mientras arrastraba a Hinato —. ¡Dijo que todos íbamos a ir a comer juntos! ¡Maldición!

Y de pronto empezó a correr. Hinato le seguía el paso porque no le quedaba de otra; si se atrasaba sería aplastado por la nieve que Naruko dejaba detrás de sí, la que cada vez era más. Llegaron al local con el aire escapándose por sus bocas, Naruko de verdad se había esforzado en apresurarse. Las mejillas se habían puesto rojas por el roce del viento helado y la carrerilla hasta el puesto de comida, lo que le permitió a Hinato ocultar por completo el sonrojado de su rostro.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y la luz más brillante venía desde dentro de Ichiraku's, donde el olor a fideos recién hechos era opacado por el del caldo. Los dos se miraron. Naruko exhalaba aun por la boca, tenía sus mejillas rosadas y la boca, por tanto mordisquearla, se le había colorado también. Hinato siempre había admirado lo largas que eran esas pestañas rubias, eternas guardianas de los zafiros que ella tenía por ojos. Estaba condenado, lo reconocía sin pudor, él estaba loco por esa mujer.

—Ven, entremos —susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos —. Huele demasiado bien.

—E-Espera —Hinato juntó valor para volver a mirarla a la cara, ella, curiosa, esperó a que él hablara —, p-por favor… déjame invitarte a comer, Naruko-chan.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego, contra todo pronóstico, se largó a reír.

—¿Nos has escuchado lo que se dice' ttebayo? ¡Soy una glotona jaja! Lo siento, pero ni hablar. Yo pago por los dos hoy.

—¡Pero…!

—Deja que este sea mi regalo de Navidad de mí para ti, ¿Bueno? —Naruko ya no lo miraba, pero tenía una dulce sonrisa en la cara —, así que, ¿Podrías cenar conmigo, Hinato? No me hagas rogarte… no me gusta comer sola, por favor.

El tragó duro y se dejó llevar por el cosquilleo que la simple presencia de ella conseguía. Asintió suavemente y le sonrió de vuelta, lo que la hizo agrandar la sonrisa.

El invierno de Konoha paulatinamente se iba durmiendo en ese cielo azul oscuro. Las estrellas eran disminuidas por las luces de época y por los arreglos que los vecinos tan empeñosamente habían puesto en sus viviendas. El aire era cada vez más frío, congelándose no solo en la nieve que empezaba a caer desde el cielo, sino también en tiempo. Antes de que algunos de los dos se pudiera dar cuenta, Naruko y Hinato ya salían de la tienda, ambos agradecidos con la vieja dueña que siempre les servía.

—¡Nos vemos la otra semana vieja! —chilló Naruko, despidiéndose. La señora y su hijo agitaron sus manos hacia ella —. Ah, qué bien he comido' ttebayo.

—S-Si.

No se dijeron nada después de eso, pero así como un pacto silencioso ambos emprendieron marcha en una dirección sin destino. Hinato sentía la brisa atravesar sus brazos, como cortándolos, y es que desde que entró a Ichirku's se propuso ocultar la flor que Inoichi le había dado dentro del abrigo, así como también el regalo que le tenía a Naruko. Le avergonzaba muchísimo la idea de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero su vergüenza no era nada en comparación con la incertidumbre que estaba viviendo en ese momento, ¿Adónde se dirigían? ¿Acaso iban a hablar siquiera? El edificio de Naruko ya se veía en medio de esas pérdidas y heladas calles… ¿Tanto esfuerzo en vano?

—Hey…

Hinato iba demasiado ensimismado como para haber notado que Naruko se había detenido y que lo miraba desde atrás. Su siempre alegre rostro se veía ahora perplejo; no sonreía y los ojos parecían distantes pese a tenerlos fijos sobre los de Hinato. A éste se le tiñeron las mejillas y al tragar saliva le pareció que era de un río de piedras; no pudo articular bien la voz.

—¿Naruko-chan? —apenas susurró. Le temblaba el corazón y las pestañas.

—Lo que pasó en la guerra… no, lo que pasó después de la guerra, cuando volvimos a Konoha… —Naruko no podía juntar bien las palabras. Suspiró —. Lo siento' ttebayo. Creo que nunca te di una respuesta… ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema.

—¿Hablar… de qué?

Los oídos le pitaban de tal manera que no oía otro ruido que no fuera el de su corazón bombeando a una velocidad poco favorable. La cara le ardía, la saliva se le secó, y unas ganas de tirarse al suelo derrotado era lo prioritario en sus ideas. Vio lástima en esos preciosos ojos azules y muy en el fondo quiso llorar, pero no ahí, no frente a ella… no mientras se le rompía el corazón.

**Ella quería rechazarlo.**

Tragó la poca saliva que sus glándulas formaban y cada vez el nudo en la tráquea era mayor. Oh, si debía responderle algo sabía que rompería en llanto. Se sintió débil y desprotegido; Naruko quería acabar con eso y era demasiado amable como para decírselo de una sola vez.

—Mira, las cosas se han puesto algo distantes, no solo porque tenga muchas misiones y eso, sino que… Ay, caramba, no sé decir esto' ttebayo…

Naruko tomó con cada una de sus manos una de sus coletas y tiró de ellas, dando un gruñido ahogado. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a patear la nieve; su reacción muy semejante a un berrinche.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Sakumo-kun' ttebayo…! ¡Le dije que no quería que hiciera esto!

OUCH.

Hinato pensó que una avalancha de rocas de metal sería menos dolorosa que oír eso, ¿Acaso Sakumo la había obligado a comer con él? Si antes se sentía mal ahora se sentía patético. No podía seguir escuchándola, le dolía mucho, ahora no podía detener las escurridizas lágrimas, pero gracias a la distracción de Naruko consiguió limpiarlas sin que ella lo notara. Se aclaró la garganta mientras ella seguía hablando, culpando, maldiciendo, lloriqueando…

—Naruko-san, ya basta —dijo, por fin acabando con el monólogo que ella hacía. Naruko se giró, curiosa, y lo miró —. Lamento esto mucho, no quería incomodarte de esta forma. Hablaré con Sakumo-san mañana sobre lo que ha pasado, te juro que no se repetirá, yo… ¡Realmente lo lamento muchísimo!

Y huyó.

Oh, la voz se le había rompido, así como también la autoestima, la esperanza y el corazón. No se giró a mirarla, no podía, y movió las piernas más deprisa, más, más…

—¡Hinato…!

Oyó como Naruko le llamaba, lejos, y ni siquiera eso le hizo detenerse. Le dolían hasta los dientes por Dios santo, ¿Cómo todo pudo acabar así? Las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver por dónde iba, mucho menos lo que dejaba atrás. O quién venía por detrás.

—¡Por favor, espera, detente' ttebayo!

Sintió un agarrón por el codo y perdió el equilibrio. El pie izquierdo resbaló y en un santiamén yacía contra la nieve; perplejo, confundido y herido. Escuchó a Naruko quejarse a unos insignificantes metros de él, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que solo se molestó en cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la frescura de los copos blancos llegando a su rostro, aunque si se ponía a analizar la situación, su cuerpo estaba tirado en plena calle, sobre una nieve sucia y sin su abrigo, lo que se suponía debería helarlo hasta los huesos. Pero no, el cuerpo le ardía.

—Esto si me dolió, mierda… —Naruko se sentó como pudo, y al ver que Hinato estaba tirado cual costal se lanzó hacia él —, ¡Hinato! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Estás herido… o siquiera vivo? ¡Hey…!

—Mmm, si, lo estoy —se sentó e intentó marcar distancia entre ella y él. No podía mirarla a la cara mucho rato, pero con el leve contacto visual que tuvieron notó que los ojos de Naruko estaban amarillos y con la pupila más alargada desde superior a inferior. Estaba en modo Sannin, con razón le había alcanzado tan rápido.

—¿Por qué huiste así? —le preguntó, ya más tranquila. No existía el sonido en el resto de la ciudad.

—Yo… —suspiró, cansado y entristecido —. Naruko-san, por favor, yo… tú, todo lo que estabas diciendo… Lo lamento mucho. No tenía idea de que Sakumo-san te había obligado a salir a comer conmigo, recién me doy cuenta y estoy demasiado apenado, te prometo que nunca se repetirá.

Hinato calló y después del silencio eterno que se había formado entre ellos, la miró. El rostro de Naruko era un cuadro en blanco, esperando pintarse con alguna reacción. Sus ojos, ahora azules, se posaron sobre los blancos de él.

—Hinato, ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando' ttebayo?

Él la miró y no pudo ya evitar sonreír lastimosamente. Sus ojos seguían tristes.

—De haber sabido que te obligaría a salir conmigo jamás se lo habría pedido, Naruko-san. No quería hacerte esto… no a ti.

Otro silencio eterno, pero este incluso más incómodo que el anterior. Naruko hundió la cara entre su cabello, apartando la vista.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, tan bajito que al comienzo él no la escuchó —. Quién le dijo a Sakumo-kun que quería salir contigo fui yo' ttebayo…

El corazón de Hinato, después de oír eso, se le paró en seco justo antes de un agradable —y luego extraño — calor en la altura del vientre, el que le subió a las mejillas. Miró a Naruko, tan cerca de él, tan… _vulnerable, _que no dudó en correrle el cabello y observarla. Sus siempre zorrunas mejillas ahora estaban pintadas del más adorable y cálido carmín, y sus ojos, _oh, esos ojos, _lo miraron de vuelta, expectantes.

—Hinato, antes solo quería disculparme por haberme marchado sin darte una respuesta… la verdad es que tu… tú me gustas mucho —el bochorno no solo fue parte de su cara, sino también de sus palabras. Se esforzaba mucho por mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que él creyera que le estaba mintiendo —… quizás incluso más que eso' ttebayo… yo no…

Pero Hinato no la dejó seguir. Solo la besó.

No era algo que él haría; algo que sus amigos o familiares se esperarían de él, pero ahí se encontraba, aun tirado en la nieve café, apoyado sobre uno de sus codos y atrayendo el rostro de la heroína de la Aldea de la Hoja con su otra mano libre, obligándola a seguir besándolo.

—Te amo, Naruko-san, así que por favor, quédate conmigo. —La declaración fue tan pura y segura que a Naruko no le quedó duda alguna de lo que valían las palabras de ese hombre —. Te prometo que nunca más en tu vida te sentirás sola, no dejaré que te falta nada… ni nadie.

Naruko se había puesto más roja, y apreció tanto cariño en cada frase que salía de los pálidos labios de Hinato que sin darse cuenta se halló a sí misma envuelta en llanto, tanto feliz como atemorizada por aquel tipo de cariño que nadie nunca había sentido por ella; tan cálido, real e incuestionable. No había tenido el amor de sus padres en vida, solo el de sus amigos, pero él ya no era como cualquier amigo… era especial. El más dulce amor que había sentido nunca.

Y empezó a llorar de forma inconsolable. Hinato la abrazó mientras el cuerpo de ella se hacía un enredado nudo entre pelo, brazos y piernas, un nudo que él pudo desatar y atesorar sin la mayor complejidad. Le acarició la cabeza hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

—Naruko-san, por favor, ¿Podrías sonreír? No hay razón para llorar —le dijo dulcemente, a lo que ella asintió. Levantó la vista desde el pecho de Hinato hacia sus ojos.

—Tienes un lunar bajo el labio —informó. Hinato se rió de manera masculina y agradable.

—Sí, lo tengo desde nacimiento.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, aun avergonzados por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero felices. Fue Naruko quien lo besó esta vez, sin dudarlo un solo instante y tomando por completa sorpresa a Hinato.

—Tus labios están helados… ¡Y tu piel azul! ¡Te estás helando' ttebayo!

Naruko se levantó como un rayo y fue a recoger el abrigo de él que estaba tirado en el suelo, a varios metros. Hinato la miró moverse con rapidez mientras se levantaba, y muy tarde se acordó de la razón por la cual no tenía puesta su chaqueta. Miró aterrado y completamente rojo en dirección a Naruko, la que recogía la dichosa chaqueta. Un sonido sordo de algo chocando contra el suelo los distrajo a ambos.

—¿Qué es esto…?

—¡NOO!

Como fiel niña curiosa —o mujer, en realidad —, Naruko dejó de lado lo que hacía y recogió el paquete, el que venía acompañado de un lirio naranjo. Hinato se abalanzó a por el regalo, pero Naruko hizo dos clones inmediatamente, los que se encargaron de sujetar al heredero Hyuuga.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó una de los clones, animada. La verdadera Naruko ya había leído la tarjetita del regalo y sabía que era para ella, por lo que estaba muy entretenida quitando el envoltorio.

—Y-Yo…

—¡Hey, miren, es una bufanda! —Naruko la sacó de la caja y la observó admirada. Era roja radiante y muy suave. No dudó en mostrársela a sus clones, quienes ya había liberado a Hinato pues éste estaba muy avergonzado como para interrumpir ahora. Las clones estaban alegres y desaparecieron junto cuando comenzaron a pelear por usarla. Naruko reía ajena a Hinato.

—¿La has hecho tú, no? Está increíble' ttebayo, en serio. Siempre quise una hecha a mano.

—Si… la hice yo, Naruko-san. —Hinato chocaba sus índices entre sí, entre alagado y nervioso.

—¡Ven! Usémosla juntos hasta que lleguemos a casa —Naruko se puso de puntillas y pasó la mitad de la bufanda por el cuello de él y la otra mitad por el propio —, ¡Wow! Está calentita, ¡Gracias!

Hinato le había pasado su abrigo a Naruko puesto que ésta no llevaba nada más que su chaquetilla sin mangas y así se encaminaron al edificio de ella.

Durante todo el trayecto Naruko hizo tres cosas: la primera, no dejó de hablar. Era algo que simplemente no iba a cambiar en ella, pero a Hinato le encantaba escuchar, por lo que les vino fantástico. Segundo, agitar la mano que tenía entrelazada con Hinato, apuntando todo y todos los que merecían la pena —Lee-chan y Ten-Teng, quienes pasaban por ahí y notaron a la pareja quedaron demasiado impresionados como para saludar a esos dos —, dándole dolor en la muñeca al pobre muchacho, el que estaba demasiado feliz como para sentir dolor. Y Tercero, jugar con su lirio naranjo.

Cuando ya se habían despedido frente al edificio de ella, fue su voz la que detuvo a Hinato antes de que éste se fuera.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, con el mentón hundido en la bufanda —, ¿Por qué me has amado todo este tiempo' ttebayo?

Hinato rió una sola vez, serenamente, mirándola con cariño.

—Yo tengo infinitas razones para amarte, Naruko-san —contestó en la distancia —, pero ahora mismo solo se me ocurre una: porque nunca te rendiste. Has pasado por más dolor del que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, superaste cada obstáculo… y aun así siempre sonreíste. No solo te amo, también te admiro… fue tu valor el que hizo que me enamorara de niño de ti, se podría decir en realidad, que te amo por solo ser tú.

Naruko lo vio marchar después de esas palabras y otro beso de despedida. Hinato no la vio, pero ella besó la flor que él le había dado mientras lloraba cálidamente.

Incluso ahí ella no dejó de sonreír.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de autor: **Ha sido un duelo personal esto, pero agradezco que alguien me haya dado un empujoncito inicial para semejante idea. Yusha, saludos especiales para ti; la idea del gender bender fue grandíosa, sí sufrí con algo fue con los nombres hahaha pero lo pasé muy bien.

Quiero dar también un saludo especial a Berna CXDB, quien me dio un fic de regalo. La única razón por la que no he puesto un review es porque quería hacerlo desde la cuenta, ni siquiera un PM podía enviar, pero no dudes de mi presencia proximamente ahí. Muchas, muchas gracias, estaba precioso y preciso.

Sin más, cuídense todos, saludos!

17 enero 2015

2:30 am.


End file.
